Halloween Hysteria
by Ij500
Summary: Join the Smash Champs as they celebrate Halloween.


**Halloween Enthusiasm**

It was 2 days before Halloween. The Smash Champs were deciding on their individual plans for Halloween.

"Whoo-hoo!"

"(laughs) Halloween, here we come."

Spike and Al were excited because they got to play tricks on Halloween in good fun.

"What's gotten you two so perked up?" Jag asked

"Halloween. The time when we pranked you guys, we get to do it to anybody."

"You're gonna piss off a lot of people."

"No, no, no. Everyone knows his magic tricks are just for fun. He doesn't hurt anyone like he normally would do."

"You know, Halloween isn't all that bad." Ember spoke. "The costumes, the scares, the treats-"

Teddy's stomach growled a bit, but nobody heard it.

"Mmm, treats."

"How can someone like you eat so much, big guy?"

"It's not my fault i was born as a big eater."

"(chuckles) Oy, mí amigo. You really are silly." King said and gave him a pat on the back.

"Anyway," Al said. "We'll be heading to the town square, to help with any preparations for the big Halloween Fiasco on Halloween night."

Al was wearing his magician outfit and Spike was going in his rock star gear. The mohawk was actually a hat he was wearing. The prank-loving duo left the dojo and made their way through the forest to town. Once they got to the town square, Al used his magic to help set up the decorations, food stalls and games. Spike would entertain people with his rock and roll moves.

"This year is gonna be the best. My magic tricks will wow everyone."

Al then decided to show off a little. He concentrated his power and displayed a Jack-o-Lantern, ghost, and crow in the sky. He then made them explode like fireworks one after the other.

"Wow!"

"Awesome dude."

"Show off."

Spike and Al were enjoying themselves as they helped set up for the fiasco. Unbeknownst to them, the rest of them team was watching from a building that had the town square in view.

"Look at Scales, practically thinks he's in heaven. Gets to do his tricks and nobody complains." Jag said. He was inside a costume store as he, Ember, Teddy, and King were choosing their costumes for Halloween.

"Do you really enjoy Halloween?" Teddy asked

"I do, but i won't enjoying him pulling any pranks."

Ember had been the first to pick a costume, and was changing in the dressing room. When she finished, she came out wearing a witch costume. The black dress went down to her feet, but she didn't trip on it. She had the hat to go along and as a bonus, a lantern was attached to her hip.

"So, what do you guys think?"

"Muy impressive."

"You make that outfit work."

"(giggles) Why thank you."

Jag and King were still picking their costumes, but Teddy had already chosen his. He went into the dressing room to get changed.

"Let's see. Put this on first, then this, and then this. Now which one should i choose?"

He looked at the accessories to decide whether he should choose one or both. Finally...

"Ah, here we go."

When he came out, he was all dressed up as a pirate. He had the coat with a sword attached to the belt, a stuffed parrot attached to his shoulder, and a Captain's hat to seal the deal.

"Ahoy, mateys."

"Wow."

"Nice costume."

"Good choice big guy."

"I'll be scoring lots of treasure come Halloween." He said as he held his sword out.

"Whoa!"

"Watch the sword."

"Oops, sorry." He said and put the sword back in its sheath.

"My turn." King said and changed into his costume. When he came out, he came out looking like a skeleton. The base color was black with white bones drawn on it. He then put on a mask resembling the skull.

"Original."

"Really?" King said in a skeptic tone

"You look fine. Just have fun." Ember said

"Guess it's my turn." Jag said and picked out his costume.

"Wait here." He said and put on a suit. He then put on black fingerless gloves, a black cape with a collar, and fangs in his mouth.

"You guys ready?"

"Ready."

They said and Jag came out.

"(scowls)"

"Aah!" Teddy freaked and jumped into King's arms.

"Vampire, interesting." Ember spoke

"Don't mess with a vampire."

"Amigo, can you get down now?"

"Sorry, it's just he really scared me." Teddy said as he got down.

The Champs took off the costumes, paid for their costumes, and left.

"How about we pay the pranksters a surprise visit?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Sí."

The foursome went to the town square and saw how the place was coming along.

"Awesome."

"My, my, this place is coming along nicely."

"Can't say that i blame the duo for their excitement. This place is gonna look cool."

"Yep, guess they got a reason to be excited."

They walked around as they looked at the construction going on. Halloween games, food, attractions, even a haunted house.

"Man, now I'm getting excited." Teddy spoke, his enthusiasm rising.

"Keep it together big guy. Save the enthusiasm for the big night."

"Well, well, well."

They turned and saw Spike and Al behind them.

"Come to bear witness to what's soon to be my moment?" Al said in a smart tone.

"You can have your glory, but don't come crying if we're too busy having fun to watch you."

"Don't worry, i won't. I'll be too busy bragging about it when I'm done."

The two stared at each other with a smile on their faces.

"Are they always gonna be this competitive?"

"Yep." Ember said. She actually liked Jag being tough on competition.

 **Halloween night...**

Everyone was putting on their costumes for the big night.

"This is gonna be a fun and scary time."

"I can't wait."

"So excited."

Once everyone got their costumes on, they left the dojo and went to the Halloween Fiasco. As they made their way through the dark forest, King's skeleton costume began to glow.

"Whoa, amígos, míran."

"Look where?" Ember asked and when everyone turned at him, they saw his costume.

"What the-?"

"Cool."

"Huh, that's a new one."

Once the amazement passed, they went to the town square. Al went to the stage that was set up 2 days ago and began doing his magic tricks. Jag and King went to play some of the Halloween games. Jag was playing Darts, but each balloon he popped dropped candy into a bucket. After he threw dart #5, all the candy he earned was his prize.

"Happy Halloween."

"Thanks."

King had to knock a piñata wide open, but this one was shaped like a zombie, and King was blindfolded. He then did a front flip and using his feet, knocked open the piñata. King and any kids nearby scrambled to grab as much candy as they could.

As for Spike, Teddy, and Ember, they were going to see the haunted house. There was a challenge to find a golden trophy shaped like a Jack-o-Lantern. If they did, they would get a month's supply of candy.

"You boys ready?"

"Do we have to?"

"Scared, huh? Scared?"

"What? No!"

"Then let's go. Let's go!" Spike said and eagerly pushed him along.

Once the trio went through the door, they locked behind them.

"No turning back now." Ember said and walked ahead. Spike and Teddy were walking behind her as they explored the house. Red eerie light everywhere they went, creepy paintings, spooky decor, and lots of surprises in store for them.

"I wonder what makes this place haunted?" Spike asked and stepped on a tile that triggered a secret passage. The bookcase slid to the side and revealed the passage.

"Maybe that?" Teddy said worried

"Come on, let's see where it leads."

Ember, Spike, and Teddy went in and the bookcase covered the opening, leaving them in total darkness.

"Great, now what?"

"Good thing this lantern lights up."

Ember tapped the lantern twice and it lit up. They could see where they were going and the passage way led to the kitchen.

"The kitchen? Now that's interesting."

They looked around and found candy hidden in the drawers.

"Score!" Teddy said. He took his hat off and put the candy in it. Ember did the same with her hat.

"We should find something big enough to carry this in."

They looked around, but there was no baskets to carry the candy in.

"Nothing. Now what? What do we do?"

"Eat?" Teddy joked. Ember and Spike laughed a bit when they heard that.

"Not yet big fella, let's look for a way out of the kitchen."

They left through the double doors and walked down a hallway into the living room. The furniture was covered up by tarps. The pictures were all tilted, different spots of wallpaper were ripped, and the fireplace was going.

"Looks like the living room." Teddy spoke

"They definitely did a good job at making this place look awful."

As they looked around, Spike noticed a basket to hold the candy they had.

"Found a basket. Found one."

"Thanks." Teddy said and he and Ember dumped the candy into the baskets. Then, they kept looking around and Teddy saw a hole behind one of the pictures. He moved the picture and saw a lever hidden behind it.

"Hmmm."

He pulled it and a trap door opened underneath him, sending down a tunnel.

"(screams)"

When he landed, he found himself in a dungeon behind bars.

"What the-? I'm trapped!" He pulled on the bars and it wouldn't open. He saw a lock on the door and only a key could open it.

"Oh no. Worst day ever."

 **Back with Ember and Spike...**

"Teddy? Did you-? Where did he go?"

Spike and Ember saw that he was gone. Only his hat was in the room.

"He must've found a trap door."

"Let's see where it goes."

"But how? How did he even find it?"

Ember started thinking and saw the lever behind the picture.

"What's that?"

She went up to it and pulled it. The trap door opened and she fell in. Spike saw it and tried to rescue her, but the door closed before he had a chance.

"No!"

"(screams)"

She then landed in Teddy's arms when he caught her.

"Teddy! Thanks for the catch."

She hugged him to say thank you.

"I guess you fell for the trap too huh?"

"Yeah, where are we?"

"We're in a dungeon, behind bars. They won't open without a key."

"Oh boy. We can't tell Spike or the others because they don't know where we are."

"Yeah i know."

As for Spike, he was trying to figure out a plan on how to rescue Ember and Teddy. Then, something grabbed him from behind. He turned around came face-to-face with Jag and King.

"Boo!"

"Scared amígo?"

"(chuckles) You got me. You got me good."

"Sure did. Where's Teddy and Ember?"

Spike went to the picture and pulled the lever. He knew where the trap door was, so he made sure to stand beside the opening.

"Whoa."

"Oy. You're saying they fell down there?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

He picked Teddy's pirate hat and Ember's witch hat.

"We better see where they went."

They left the living room and looked for any clue as to where Ember and Teddy disappeared to. They checked the attic, bedrooms, bathrooms, anywhere and everywhere in the haunted house.

"Nothing. Not a single clue as to where they could be." Jag said. Then, they came up to a dead end. A mirror was on the wall, but that was it.

"Dead end. Dead end."

"Let's try another way."

King had turned around and saw something on the floor. The carpet was a little bit darker closer to the mirror. He then looked back at the mirror and got to thinking.

 _'What if this mirror isn't just a mirror? What if...?'_

"King, you coming? There's nothing special about that mirror."

"De lo contrario, on the contrary. I think this mirror isn't just a mirror."

Jag and Spike got closer to take a closer look. He then put both hands on the mirror and pushed it. The mirror was actually a revolving door in disguise.

"Whoa, this must be a dungeon."

"Clever move King."

"Gracias."

The trio looked around until they came to Teddy and Ember's cage.

"Teddy!"

"Ember!"

"King!"

"Jag! Spike!"

"Boy, are we glad to see you guys."

"Us too. Did you really get trapped here?"

"Yeah, if i hadn't pulled that lever we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Well we're gonna get you out of it." Jag said and pulled on the door. He then saw the lock on the door preventing the two from escaping.

"The classic lock. Luckily, I've got a key." He said and extended one of his claws. He then managed to pick the lock in 3 minutes. As for Spike, he was looking around the place. He then noticed a hidden container under a table. He pulled it out and opened it, found the golden Jack-o-Lantern.

"Hey guys, look! Look what i found!" He showed them the Jack-o-Lantern and their eyes grew wide.

"That's the Jack-o-Lantern we were supposed to find for the challenge."

"Month supply of candy, here we come." Teddy said. Jag opened the cage and the two got out. Everyone went through the revolving door, up the stairs and through the exit. The front doors were unlocked.

"Hold up. The doors were locked after me, Ember, and Spike came inside."

"They unlocked soon after you guys went in. Me and Jag waited for them to open so we could come in."

They showed the staff person the Jack-o-Lantern and got the candy. They then saw Al preparing for his grand finale.

"Ah, why not give the guy his fame and glory?"

They went and watched him as he gathered his energy and released it into the black sky. It exploded into multiple bursts that spelled 'Happy Halloween!' with 2 ghost flying around the words.

"Happy Halloween guys." Teddy said

"Happy Halloween." They spoke. Once the Halloween event was finally over, everybody left and went home. The Smash Champs went back to the dojo and each got their share of candy. Then, after eating, changed out of their costumes and got some shut-eye.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the story and Happy Halloween!**


End file.
